


Tremors

by Arrival_Of_Dawn



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Dry Humping, F/M, Injury, Mask Stays On, Reader-Insert, Smut, Stabbing, Stalking, Teasing, Violence, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrival_Of_Dawn/pseuds/Arrival_Of_Dawn
Summary: Thigh riding turns out to be a mutual interest and the two of you have some fun with it.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You
Comments: 20
Kudos: 293





	Tremors

Ghost Face had been teasing you the entire trial. The little shit was playing games as always, only this time he was getting handsy. He enjoyed stalking you. That much was obvious from all of your previous trials. He’d hang back just out of sight to lull you into a false sense of security. Then you’d have a knife in your back and you’d barely get out a yell before instantly going down.

The tinny laughter that came out through his voice filter always unnerved you. Sometimes he would make matters worse by standing over you, head tilted to the side, as he would watch you bleed out. You didn’t want to think about how many photos he now had of you with a gaping wound in your torso struggling to get away.

It reached a point where you would stare back, though you weren’t sure if that made things better or worse. In your last trial against him you hadn’t noticed him peering around a tree until it was too late. With his blade slicing through your back you went down face first and managed to turn yourself around to glare up at him.

He snickered; sound immensely distorted, and pulled out his camera. You could feel the blood fanning out around you soaking the back of your shirt and hair. Just before he took the photo you flipped him off. He looked at the photo for a moment then dropped to his knees on either side of you. His weight pushed your wound against the ground and you huffed out a loud groan. Straddling you he placed his leather clad fingers against your chin and turned your head.

“The hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Getting your good side,” he said nonchalantly.

Your eyes widened. You’d never heard him let out anything outside of the occasional laugh at your expense.

“Don’t look so surprised. You’ll ruin my shot,” he said as he pulled out his camera again.

The leather on his fingers caressed the skin of your neck and goosebumps erupted along your arms. Your breath hitched unknowingly and Ghost Face halted. Slowly his head cocked to the side. He stroked his fingers down your neck and a pleasant shudder ran through you.

“Interesting,” he mused.

He pushed your head back into the position he wanted then scraped the leather against your throat. Exhaling a shaky breath your eyelids drooped as you peered up at him and that’s when the flash went off. His weight left you and before you knew it you had bled out in another trial against him.

So, it really came as no surprise to you in this current trial against him when he kept sneaking up on you just to run his hands along your thighs or dip them under your shirt to stroke up your spine. That last one had actually caused a moan to leave your lips—all the little touches had really set you off—and you had hoped the sound of the generator being worked on had covered it up, but he darted away with that sinister laugh filtering through his voice modulator.

However, he hadn’t attacked you yet which was odd. The extensive collection of photos he undoubtedly had of you bloody or dead by his hand suggested that he enjoyed you being at his mercy. The same could not be said for your teammates however as each of them had gone up on a hook at least once. Yui had gone up twice and hearing her scream sound off nearby had you running in her direction with a flashlight in hand.

Being in Badham’s Preschool had given Ghost Face ample hiding spots and if he got the jump on your more than once it only made sense that he did the same for your team. You could just make out Yui running up ahead along the fence; hand clasped tight to a bleeding wound in her side, and you ran to close the distance.

She tried to curve around a large tree and use that to block Ghost Face’s incoming swing, but the blade connected with her back ripping open a large section from her shoulder down. She went down with a yell and whimpered into the dirt. You crept around, trying hard to not tip Ghost Face off to your presence. When he reached down to pick her up you sprinted in front of him and just as she was lifted on to his shoulder you flashed the light into his face. There was a tense moment as the beam hit him and you weren’t sure if it would work or not, but quickly after he grunted and dropped Yui. She easily landed on her feet, hand still clutched to the gaping wound in her side, and you rushed forward to push her out of the way as Ghost Face recovered.

He swung his blade out and caught you along your torso. Your shirt split apart and blood slid through the carving. You pressed a hand firmly against the wound and took off into the school.

Ghost Face chased you, so you ran. Weaving through the school you tried to lose him only to glance behind you and find that he was hot on your tail. Vaulting over the picket fence for the third time you heard the entity block it off. You looked behind you again and realized Ghost Face was not behind you as you thought. Relieved you ran around the back of the school only to slam face first into a firm body.

Ghost Face reached out and caught your wrist in a brutal grip before you could fall over. Before you could make a sound of protest he began forcefully pulling you in the direction of one of the houses. Unsure of what game he could be playing this time around you dug your heels into the dirt in an attempt to slow him down, but it didn’t seem to hinder him at all.

You ended up stumbling over yourself more than once as he would give one harsh tug and you’d fall into his back. As the building loomed overhead you noticed the once flickering light was now fully charged. This was the only generator the team managed to complete so far in this trial. Between Ruin and Ghost Face’s relentless prowling none of you managed to cleanse the totem or have enough time to chunk away at another generator.

By now you hoped your team was healed up and doing either of those two tasks so you could all escape, but if they were still trying to heal that didn’t give you a lot of faith in escaping this trial.

Ghost Face pulled you into the house and shoved you face first against the nearest wall. He positioned both of your hands so they were palm down against the wall aside your head then spread your legs. You weren’t sure what sort of sick game he was playing or what sort of photo he wanted, but when you tried to run he merely pressed the tip of his blade into the thoracic vertebrae of your spine and began applying pressure by pressing his body slowly into yours.

As his body pressed hotly against yours his blade sunk into you at an agonizing pace that allowed you to feel every winding centimeter. The hand not holding the knife dipped under your shirt and began to graze the skin on your left side.

The odd mix of pain and gentle, rather teasing, pleasure was driving you mad, as was the pressure that was building up from the knife sinking further into your flesh. The lower half of your body felt like it was going to pop as you pressed against the wall in a fruitless effort to get away from the knife. By this point you had your spine severed more times than you could count, but it never made the sensation any easier.

His hand dragged tantalizingly up your flesh until he reached your breasts. Your left breast fit in the palm of his hand and he squeezed with just the right amount of pressure to send heat straight down. He teased the skin at the underside of your bra and it was driving you insane. He splayed his fingers out along your back letting you feel every ripple of the leather before he dove under your bra and cupped your bare breast. Your breath hitched and once more you tried to push into the wall as if to get away. It was becoming too much.

The leather against your sensitive flesh was too much. The pain against your back was too much. The throbbing between your thighs was too much. _Fuck_.

Just when you thought the odd sensation couldn’t get any worse Ghost Face pulled away from you and the knife slid out of you with an electric jolt. Your body convulsed against the wall and a moment later you slid down it, head pressed against the cold stone as your breath came out in desperate gasps.

You could hear shuffling behind you and almost assumed Ghost Face had left you there if not for the faint sound of breathing nearby. Somehow you managed to turn around and your mouth dropped open.

Ghost Face lounged against a chair, legs spread wide, and if you were not mistaken there was a bulge between his thighs hiding beneath the mass of black fabric. The sight alone made you hot. His knife dripping with your blood hung limply in one hand until he used it to lazily gesture for you to come over.

You were in just the right state of turned on from Ghost Face’s fingers and disoriented by the pain that you stood and walked closer. When you stopped just short of his boots he cocked his head to the side in that studying way he always did in your presence.

This wasn’t right. You couldn’t in your right mind do whatever the hell fucked up thing Ghost Face wanted you to do. Even if your body itched to be closer, because _Gods_ how long had it been since you’d been touched, you couldn’t.

Ghost Face slowly reached for you with his free hand. You made to step back, but your body betrayed you. His fingers looped gently around your wrist and tugged you forward so you were standing between his open legs. The heat that rolled off of him hit you square in the chest as did the extent of your arousal.

When Ghost Face drew your attention down by gently caressing his fingers in the direction he wanted you to look you knew you were done for. He tapped his knife against his thigh and suddenly you knew what he wanted. How the _fuck_ did this freak have the same kink as you? Biting your lip you finally threw caution to the wind and moved to straddle his thigh.

Dragging your core over his thigh as you scooted closer to him was enough to get a hiss out of the both of you. The sound from his voice modulator startled you, but when Ghost Face placed a hand on your hip and you felt that heat spread you lost any ounce of fear as the pleasure took over.

You steadied yourself on his leg with help from his hand on your hip. Once you were sure you were good you nodded and he released you to lean back. He waved you on, smug bastard, and you began to move. Even with the both of you fully clothed the friction was absolutely _delicious_. And when Ghost Face would tense his muscles as your hips rolled forward it would hit you in just the right place to elicit a whiny moan. You tossed your head back when he flexed the muscle again and panted.

One of Ghost Face’s hands slid up your chest, paused briefly to squeeze at your throat, then went up to your open mouth where he pressed his thumb to your lips. You flicked out your tongue almost instinctually. It took a moment for you to realize that coppery taste on your tongue was a mix of the leather and blood. When his thumb popped into your mouth you groaned around the heated material.

Swirling your tongue around his thumb was somehow heightening your pleasure. He popped his thumb out of your mouth with a trail of saliva connecting it to your lips. A moment later he brought his hands down to your hips to halt you and push you back a little. He lifted his hips and you almost growled at him to let you continue until you saw his dick spring free of the mass of black clothing. You nearly salivated at the sight, entirely too turned on for your own good.

Ghost Face slapped your ass to get you going again and the sting jolted up to the wound in your spine. For a moment you groaned out of pain and nearly doubled over if not for Ghost Face winding an arm around your waist to prop you back up. He began to bounce his leg this time sending jolts of pleasure up and down your abused spine.

You reached forward to place your hands on his shoulders and clutch tight at the bunched up fabric as you moved with him. You leaned your head down until your forehead was just shy of touching his mask and panted as you got closer to the edge.

Ghost Face suddenly gripped your hips tight and began to help you along by moving you faster. Your thighs began to shake under the exertion and the pain in your spine was blossoming to new heights. You were trying so hard to cast the pain to the side, but a small part of you liked that it was almost as overpowering as your approaching orgasm.

Hitched moans hissed past your lips as Ghost Face pushed you faster and harder. You tried to keep up with his pace and rolled your hips down to meet his thigh, but soon it became less you moving on your own and more of you following the motion Ghost Face set.

You were now fully bent over him, head pressed firmly against his mask as you drew closer. You could hear his breathing coming out in staccato patterns. The distortion from his voice modulator was less scary now and more a turn on. You didn’t have time to think of what sort of Pavlovian response that was going to cause in you after this.

Finally one of his hands left your hip and you were made to fill in the gap. His hand came down to his dick where he stroked at it messily. Removing one of your hands from his shoulder you brought it over his own and smoothed it over his head. The hiss you received was enough to keep you going as you moved both of your hands over his erection.

Steadily the two of you were reaching your completion.

You breathed out a string of curses and suddenly your orgasm hit you. You jolted against Ghost Face and he brought his free arm around your waist to drag you into him. Even through the haze you managed to keep your hand and his own pumping until he released shortly after.

Laying against his chest your body continued to shake with smaller tremors and the bastard had the audacity to flex his thigh against your abused clit. You tried to squirm away each time he did that, but he kept a firm grip to hold you in place.

“Please, no more,” you begged as he continued on. You were writhing in his lap now as he paid special attention to the angles that really got you shaking.

His distorted chuckle sent another wave of warmth gushing out onto his thigh and this only seemed to amuse him further.

A hand came up under your chin to lift your head away from where it was resting against his shoulder.

“Don’t forget to say cheese,” he said.

“Huh?”

A moment later he tugged your head back by the hair, exposing your neck. You caught the glint of his knife a second before it slid against your throat slicing it open in one swift motion. You gurgled as the life left you for this trial.

The flash of his camera went off a moment before you dipped into the black nothingness of the entity’s void.

“This might be my favorite photo of you yet.” You heard Ghost Face’s distorted voice say. “I can’t wait to take more.”

The last thing you heard was a distant wicked laughter. And then you were back at the camp fire aching painfully and not just from your sustained wounds. No. This ache was far worse. And you were _fucked_ for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed on the Frank Morrison story I posted the other day the amount of people who were interested in this sort of writing. And when I had a dream about Ghost Face this idea popped into my head and I figured why not twist it and turn it into a story?
> 
> Here you all go. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (I almost decided not to post this, but then I figured...why not?)
> 
> UPDATE: I have made a new twitter for my writing. Come talk and support here!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Arrival_of_Dawn)


End file.
